gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec/Secret Cars
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec had 4 completely useable secret cars in the game. They were the: Lancia STRATOS '73, Lancia STRATOS Rally Car '77, Lamborghini NOMAD Diablo GT-1 (JGTC) '00 and the Porsche 911 GT3 (996) '01. The Lancia STRATOS '73 and the Lancia STRATOS Rally Car '77 Later returned in Gran Turismo 4. The Lamborghini NOMAD Diablo GT-1 (JGTC) '00 only appeared in NTSC-J version, and the car still remains in data of the NTSC-U version. But in the PAL version of the game, the body was replaced with a Daihatsu. Later, the car returned in Gran Turismo 5. The Porsche 911 GT3 (996)'01 is a vehicle, and it was going to be the only one Porsche in the game, but Porsche's license was bought out by Electronic Arts for the Need for Speed series. Later, the car was cut from the Gran Turismo series and was replaced by the RUF RGT '00. Kazunori Yamauchi owns this car as his primary vehicle. Later, the car was now featured in Gran Turismo Sport. There were also some more secret cars that were removed from the game. They were: *A Mazda MX-5 with a rollcage *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R M • spec (R34) '01 *A Honda S2000 with the Spa Yellow Pearl color *A Mazda MX-5 with a rear spoiler *A Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII GSR '01 with a 6-speed gearbox (rather than 5) *A Mazda 787B Race Car '91 with a 6-speed gearbox (rather than 5) *A Nissan SILVIA Varietta (S15) '00 with an engine sound from the Nissan SILVIA spec-R AERO (S15) '99 *Ten Sample Cars, used for debugging and testing purposes. Most of these are clones of the TVR Cerbera Speed 6 '97 and the Acura RSX Type-S '01, used for color testing. The only exceptions are Sample 001, Sample 006, and Sample 010. **Sample 001 appears to be a Mazda RX-7 LM Race Car with an incorrect frame. **Sample 006 appears to be a grey box (in Arcade Mode's car selection screen) and a pair of reflection balls (in the races). **Sample 010 appears to be a F090/S with misaligned wheels and FF drivetrain. * Three body-only cars also exist in the game files: **A McLaren MP4/13, driven by Mika Hakkinen during the 1998 Formula One season. References to West cigarettes are clearly visible throughout the car except in the sidepods, where "Test" decals are present instead. The car was most likely used for testing purposes. **An Alfa Romeo 156 Touring Car, based on the #7 car driven by Romana Bernardoni in the 2000 European Super Touring Cup. **A Honda S2000 with the rims of the Sample 006 car, and "ho0097" text printed as the car's license plate. *The F094/H, F686/M, F687/S and F090/S, which are only available in the NTSC versions of the game are hidden in the PAL version. However, their bodies were removed. As a result, the body of a Daihatsu MIRA TR-XX Avanzato R '97 will appear as a placeholder, if any of these cars are accessed through cheat devices. Category:Vehicles